Bed Wars
BedWars (commonly referred to as BW) is a player-versus-player (PvP) gamemode involving a network of islands in the sky with four or eight teams facing each other. Although players die, as long as they still have a bed, they can respawn and come back into battle. The last standing team/player wins. There are plenty of cosmetics in BedWars, including projectile trails, victory dances, final kill effects, and much more. Loot chests, found in the lobby, can help you earn more cosmetics in the game. Gather resources, defend your base, buy items and upgrades to support your teammates and eliminate all enemy beds and players to win! Info * Collect resources from generators (iron, gold, diamonds, emeralds). * Plenty of different maps to play on (MVP+ or higher may choose maps). * Buy weapons and supplies. * Destroy your opponents' beds. * Destroy your enemies after obliterating their bed. * Defend your bed from other teams. CROSS-TEAMING (teaming with another team) IS PUNISHABLE! REPORT CROSS-TEAMERS ON THE HYPIXEL FORUM. Gameplay BedWars can be in four core gamemodes; solo (eight players), doubles (eight teams of two), 3v3v3v3 ("threes", four teams of three), or 4v4v4v4 ("fours", four teams of four.) In addition to these core gamemodes, there is Capture (in beta) and limited time "Dreams", special gamemodes that are replaced periodically. Normal modes Players are spawned on their bases, one of eight colors where a generator ("forge"/"fountain") periodically drops the fundamental materials of the game - iron and gold. To their side are two shopkeepers that specialize in items and team upgrades separately. The "Item Shop" shopkeeper helps the player buy blocks, weaponry, armor, and tools. The "Solo Upgrades"/"Item Upgrades" shopkeeper accepts payments in diamonds only, which are used to improve armor protection, weapon sharpness, forge, and base traps. Team colors * Solo and doubles -''' Red, blue, green, yellow, aqua, white, pink, gray * '''"Threes" and "fours" - '''Red, blue, green, yellow '''Items/upgrades Item Shop * Blocks - Wool, hardened clay, blast-proof glass, end stone, ladders, oak wood, obsidian * Melee - '''Stone, iron, diamond swords; knockback stick (wooden sword is default) * '''Armor - Chainmail, iron, diamond (leather is default) * Tools (upgradable) - shears, pickaxes, axes * Ranged - Bows (power I, power I + punch I), arrows * Potions - Speed, jump, invisibility * Utility - Golden apple, bedbugs (silverfish), dream defenders (iron golems), fireballs, TNT, ender pearls, water buckets, bridge eggs, magic milk (temporarily blocks player from trap detection), sponge Solo/Team Upgrades * Sword sharpening ("Sharpened Swords") * Armor enhancement ("Reinforced Armor") * Efficiency enhancements ("Maniac Miner") * Forge * Heal Pool * Additional dragon for team in overtime ("Dragon Buff") * Traps ("It's a trap!", "Counter-Offensive Trap", "Alarm Trap", "Miner Fatigue Trap") In Item Shop, items can be bought with iron, gold, and emerald, but with Upgrades, players must use diamonds. World layout Each team is given their home island, commonly referred to as a base, in which their generator, shopkeepers, chests (regular and ender), and bed are held on. The configuration of which how these elements are placed differs on each gamemode and map. Every map has a center island (or series of islands) in which emerald generators are located on. In solo mode, there are four of them, but in 3s or 4s, there are only two. Emeralds are used to buy more powerful items in the Item Shop. Diamond generators are often found on their own islands between bases and the central island. There are usually four diamond generators on each map regardless of gamemode. Generator limits * In solo or doubles modes, diamond generators can only hold a maximum of four diamonds. Emerald generators can only hold two. * In 3s or 4s, diamond generators can hold up to eight diamonds and emerald generators can hold up to four (sometimes five due to glitches.) * In Castle Mode, the limit is unclear. Diamond generators are rumored to be around 40. Chests Chests have the same concept as in regular Minecraft. Regular chests are available on each base, with their contents being shareable between teammates but not easily available around the map. Ender chests can be accessed around the map with the same inventory no matter where you are. Their contents cannot be shared by teammates unless someone drops an item. If an enemy team's member dies, their Ender chest items are dropped in their iron/gold generator at their home base. In Castle Mode, there is only an enderchest and the bank replaces the normal chest. Maps Solo and Doubles Maps * Rooftop * Airshow * Lotus * Lighthouse * Playground * Pernicious * Steampunk * Waterfall * Amazon * Glacier * Orchestra(Latest update) (It’s back) * Dragonstar(Latest update) 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4 Maps * Treenan * Jurassic * Lectus * Stonekeep * Swashbuckle * Temple * Aquarium * Archway * Ashore * Boletum * Chained * Eastwood * Sandcastle Levelling System The levelling system‘s main use is to measure how much each user has played. Ever since the release, players have been using it to measure skills instead of play time, generating loads of competition. * Level 100 = Iron Prestige (White) * Level 200 = Gold Prestige (Gold) * Level 300 = Diamond Prestige (Aqua) * Level 400 = Emerald Prestige (Dark Green) * Level 500 = Sapphire Prestige (Cyan) * Level 600 = Ruby Prestige (Dark Red) * Level 700 = Crystal Prestige (Pink) * Level 800 = Opal Prestige (Dark Blue) * Level 900 = Amethyst Prestige (Purple) Cosmetics All cosmetics listed below are as of July 13, 2018. Note that some of the listed cosmetics are only available in seasonal chests. Projectile Trails Victory Dances Main Article: BedWars Victory Dances Special effects to the ending of the game (if the player wins), can be multiple depending on living teammates: Anvil Rain, Fireworks, Cold Snap, Yeehaw, Meteor Shower, Guardians, Night Shift, Floating Lanterns, Special Fireworks, Wither Rider, Rainbow Dolly, Easter Bunnies, Terror, Toy Stick, Chinese Dragon, Dragon Rider, Twerk Apocalypse, Ghast Rider, Puppy Party Final Kill Effects Main Article: BedWars Kill Effects Special effects that trigger on the player's final kills: Squid Missile, Firework, Lightning Strike, TNT, Heart Aura, Burning Shoes, Cookie Fountain, Camp Fire, Head Rocket, Easter Egg Theft, Black Mark, Last Candle, Fire Breath, Blood Explosion, Rekt, Piñata, Experience Orb, Smiley, Bunny Explosion, Chicken Tower, Snow Globe, Spirit, Tornado, Lit, Final Smash, Batcrux, Snowsplosion Sprays Selection of images that a player can spray on select surfaces: Hypixel Logo, Creeper, Thanks, Diamond, Invisibility Potion, Disco Pumpkin, Reveillon, Christmas Tree, Careful Santa, Fireworks, Year of the Dog, Easter Eggs, Bed Shield, GG WP, Sorry, Enderman, Golem Riding, Leaping Potion, Sir von Mewrtimer, Defenestration, Snowball Fight, Dragon, Easter Creeper, The Great Egg Hunt, Bed Breaker, I Love You, Bye Bye, TNT Drop, Candy King, Groovy the Ghost, Starry Veggie, Witch Bouillon, Mob Party, Dogs of Wisdom, Peaceful, Wrong Eggs, Carried, Dragon Slayer, Loot Chest, VIP, VIP+, MVP, MVP+, Doot Doot, Chocolate Feast Island Toppers Note, Sheep, Slime, TNT, Tree, Flame, Heart, Candy Cane, Fancy Santa Hat, Bunch of Presents, Comet the Reindeer, Firework Rocket, Fountain Firework, Mark of the Paw, Bunny, Sword, Bomb, Gong, Smiley Face, Rubix Cube, Brick House, Candle, Ghost, Sinister Pot, Thunder, Wingless Angel, Yin and Yang, Cherry Blossom, Temple, Basket, Rainbow Sheep, Sun Glasses, Treasure Chest, Fish Bowl, Sloth, Monocle, Clown, Happy Pumpkin, Magic Snowglobe, Easter Egg, Chicken, Top Hat, Whale, Fancy Helmet, Parchment the Skelly, Witch Hat, L, Humongous Christmas Tree, Lunar Dragon, Hatching Egg Death Cries Bazinga, Deflated Toy, Enderman, Dinosaur, Robot Mouse, Pig, Grumpy Villager, Sad Puppy, Monster Burp, Fireball, Dry Bones, Ding, Splash, Bat, Plop, Gone, Aww, Energy, Grumble, Howl, Sniff, Squeak, Arcade, Miracle Shopkeeper Skins Kill Messages Main Article: BedWars Kill Messages Fire, Western, Honourable, Love, BBQ, Santa's Workshop, Woof Woof, Pirate, Literally Spooky, Memed Glyphs Chocolate, Pumpkin, Evil Kitty, Rainbow, Chicken, RIP, #1, Cry Face, Easter Egg, Dragon, Dog, Hype The Elf, Eyeball, Candy, Bat, Scream Face, Winky Face, Shock Face, Skull, Creeper Scream, Angry Face, Heart, Bloom, Quack, Blossom, Super Snow Golem, Spider, Hall-o-ween, Ghostly Ghost, TNT, Lol, Spectrum, Smiley Face, GG, Bed, Bunny, Lantern, Celebration Popper, Gift, Xmas Tree, Candy Cane, Star, Gold Shield, Silver Shield, Bronze Shield, No, Daisy, Burn, Yes, Sword, Storm, Hi, Thumbs Up, Thumbs Down, Emerald, Diamond, Gold, Iron Bed Destruction Effects Squid Missile, Firework, Lightning Strike, Lava Explosion, Tornado, Thief, Bed Bugs Category:Minigames Category:BedWars Category:Team Survival Category:Survival Category:Work in Progress